The present disclosure relates to the field of computer technology, and more particularly, relates to a display switching method, an information processing method and an electronic device.
Currently, a wearable electronic device such as a smart watch is generally equipped with a general display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an Organic Electro-luminescence Display, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display, and so on. However, since the wearable electronic device such as the smart watch is limited by the size thereof, the display area of the equipped general display is very small, and only limited information within the size can be displayed.
Therefore, there is a need of an electronic device, an information processing method and a display switching method, which can provide an image or video display with a larger size and a higher resolution, without being limited by the size of the wearable electronic device such as the smart watch itself.